SaiKin Osen
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Una plaga, una que ella sufrió. Y los que estaban a su alrededor.


**© TsukiharuAoi** La adaptación es mía

**© K. Masashi** Los personajes pertenecen a este gran mangaka

**© VOCALOID** la canción es de Hatsune Miku

**N° Palabras: 964**

**Tipo de Fic: Drabble/ One shot ( como se clasifique)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bacterial Contamination - SaiKin Osen-<span>_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, mi cabeza ardía, y no veía con claridad. Me levante del suelo tambaleándome, no podía sostenerme en pie. Adapte mi vista hacia el frente.

El clima era frió y hostil, una capa de neblina escarlata cubría la calle. Camine pesadamente, tropezando, ahí fue cuando pude observar la piel de mis piernas, la cual sobresalía de mi falda escolar. Se encontraban blancas, muertas. Me asusté, rápidamente fijé mi vista en mis brazos, los cuales portaban el mismo color. Toque mi rostro asustada y corrí hacia una ventana que reflejaba mi cuerpo completo.

Aquella chica frente a mi causaba miedo, terror, repulsión. Pero sabia que era yo, Pues la mirada reflejada era jade, inocente, y aquel cabello rosa pálido seguía siendo mio, solo que ahora tanto mis ojos como mi cabello portaban toques escarlata. Mi mirada, justo en el iris, destellaba un fuerte brillo color sangre, y las puntas de mi cabello, chillaban del mismo color. Solté un grito de desesperación y me deje caer de rodillas.

Ahora yo portaba aquella bacteria. Aquel virus que se propagaba a gran velocidad. Susurros lejanos llegaron a mis oídos. Eran claros. _-Recuerdos que aun sentía presentes.-_

Ellos lo decidieron, se alejaron en cuanto lo supieron, me dieron la espalda en cuanto pudieron.

_"-acaso esa chica no te altera los nervios?-"_ fue una voz femenina.

_"- Vamos a ignorarla-"_ dijeron a espaldas mías. Al escucharlos corrí fuera del instituto.

Aquellas personas, ahora se alejaban, y al final. Solo quede yo. Sola.

Recuerdo las palabras de aliento de aquellas personas que me apreciaron, pero quienes desaparecieron. Sasuke, aquel al que amaba y quien me brindo su apoyo en todo lo que pudo, fue quien desapareció primero. Naruto, Mi mejor amigo, aquel chico hiperactivo y griton, quien me apoyo hasta el día en que lo contamine junto con Hinata, su novia, luego de eso, ellos también desaparecieron.

_-Dame tu mano, puedo ayudarte...-_ me dijo aquella chica de mirada celestina y cabellera rubia, quien portaba un semblante dulce. Al tocarla, su cabellera comenzó a destellar de aquel color sangre. Chillo de dolor, y al observarme de nuevo, su mirada destellaba aquel mismo color que mis ojos.

_- ha... ha ... hahahahahaha- _Comencé a reír como loca. Había infectado a alguien mas. Me dolía, dolía mucho.

Sangre salia de mis ojos _-llanto-_ Si, estaba llorando mientras reía como loca. Mi risa disminuyo, solo quedando los sollozos que escapaban de mis labios.

_-Perdóname... perdóname..._- Susurre al ver como aquella chica se desbanecia entre la sangrienta neblina.

Me puse de pie, y comencé a caminar hacia el final de la calle. En donde se encontraba mi hogar. Mas sin embargo, ahora era un lugar lleno de lagunas, plantas monstruosas de colores sangrientos y oscuridad absoluta.

Ya no tenia miedo. Pues aquello lo perdí al instante en que supe que me había contaminado.

Una risa cruel salio de mis labios. Las bacterias se incrustaban en todas las personas, la contaminacion era inminente. Aunque sabia que aquellas personas desaperecerian y que me quedaria sola, almenos serian iguales a mi. Lo haría solo para sentirme bien. El sentido común, comenzaba a morir dentro de mi.

No estoy muy segura de el porque yo pude sovrevivir a la contaminación bacteriana. Pero estoy segura que no fue bueno. Pues ahora yo soy la transmisora de este cruel y poderoso virus. No podia tocar a nadie, pues serian contaminados como yo. Recapacite.

Tal vez si yo me encerrara, me aislara de aquel mundo que quedaba aun sano. Todas esas personas sanarían.

...

La contaminacion se ha ido, no ... No se fue... Siguio presente. Todos murieron, desaparecieron...

Finalmente estoy sola. Si. La bacteria aun así llego a todos los demás. quienes desaparecieron.

...

_-SAKURA!_- El grito de Sasuke fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer del edificio del instituto.

.

.

.

.

.

_La pesadilla, aquella contaminacion acabo..._

_Sin embargo... muchas personas, niños, adolecentes..._

_sufren a causa de esta bacteria_

_._

_._

_._

_Bullyng_

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
